1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reproducing an image of high quality.
2. Related Background Art
Dither and density pattern methods using a threshold matrix have been known as typical conventional methods of binarizing images including halftone areas. If an image consisting of a character/line image and a halftone image is binarized, the character/line image is partially omitted. Even if a screen dot image is binarized, a moire pattern is formed by a beat between the periodic dot pattern and the periodic threshold matrix pattern, thus greatly degrading the image quality.